Linked in love:means of healing
by Diana-Sylvia-Jones
Summary: The continuation of the trilogy. Will Rango have time to bring the vaccine?
1. Chapter 1

**"Well, my dear readers, here come the 2nd part of my trilogy. I was a little late with the ending, but I was able to work it out. Now, there comes a new story, or rather, its continuation. I hope you'll appreciate it. I try my best to write new chapters as quickly as possible. I appreciate every reader!»**

* * *

It's been three days. These days were the most agonizing, after invasions by Hughes and his associates. This criminal managed to carry away some lives of citizens of the city "Dirt". Formed the crater after the blasts. Was conducted to search. Someone survived, and someone was considered dead or missing. The search came on the same day, when everything was considered finished. The found bodies of the dead were plundered in graves; "lucky" that survived, all the time were under supervision of the Sheriff and his people. The survivors were thought to be around four beasts, but their injuries were incompatible with the fact that they would live long. But all same for their life fought local doctor.

Weather conditions, as on evil, were awful in these days. Over the past two days, the sandstorm had not left the area that once existed here. Some citizens were able to find shelter on other ranches, while others left the place. Some of the townspeople immediately on the same day, are left not only because of the lack of housing, there was a rumor that Hughes could survive and come back for revenge. It was their choice.

Today, when the storm subsided on nekotore time, Mr. black continued his work. During these days it came to him to work seriously. The bodies of the dead, which were found in the rubble, was quite a lot, and the bodies of citizens was not so little. Some citizens died from their injuries, others were able to get a strong dose of gas that is in the crater.

* * *

_"...__**This happened: **__at night, on the eve of the second day after the invasion of Hughes, the gas spread sharply through the territory, where some citizens spent the night in tents made from improvised means. Having inhaled gas, some citizens couldn't Wake up. But there were survivors, but they were weak. We have no vaccine. Everything remained under the rubble. Neighboring cities have been wiped out. The last hope to get to the city of "Westfield" in the East, where the "lake-Mead" river Colorado…» _

Doc wiped the sweat off his face. With shaking hands, he took a flask of drink from his pocket, took a few SIPS, and took a deep breath. His eyes wandered around the room where he was sitting, and there were several victims. Doc put the flask down and looked at the table where he had just written the letter. Picking up a pencil Doc tried to continue…

_"...Time is very short, I ask you to give as much vaccine as possible. The town of "Dirt," a local doctor : Rick Drew (Doc)!» _

Doc quickly folded the letter into an envelope, then put it in his pocket. Doc stood motionless for a few minutes, but his cough distracted him from his thoughts. He looked sharply at the stairs that led up. He frantically grabbed the lamp and went upstairs.

* * *

Doc and some of the citizens were at the Beans ranch. This place was closer so that the victims could be brought.

Upstairs Doc wearily looked at the clock that was near the room. It was already about two o'clock night. After knocking on the door, Doc slowly entered the room.

It was Beans room. Beans herself was lying in her bed, with Rango dozing beside her, sitting on his knees beside her bed. Doc slowly touched Rango's shoulder, but Rango immediately woke up.

"Doc?"- he asked quietly.

Without words Doc put the lamp down and began to examine the Beans. Rango stood up and watched the process. Rango was very silent these days, not for a moment did he move away from Beans, hoping that she would finally Wake up…

But she never woke up until now. Doc sighed as he controlled her pulse and injected her with an injection.

"Last one" - Doc said wearily.

Rango sighed nervously.

"Really? no more?" - he said quietly.

Doc pulled away from Beans.

"I can't promise I'll find another cure. Now a lot of victims, and they will necessary this injection as well, but It's too small …»

Doc stopped when he saw Rango's face. He turned pale. Doc to clear his throat.

"We still have a chance, Mr. Rango.»

Rango immediately became serious.

"What do I have to do?" - he asked.

"We need to bring the vaccine here. She'll cure her and the others to the end...She just needs a big dose..." - Doc held out the envelope to Rango -"It's got to get to Westfield long enough. Four days journey»

Rango took the envelope.

"Four days there and four back?" - Rango looked at the Doc -" is there any hope that she ... hold out last these days?»

Doc thought. Rango's gaze fell.

"I think I'll be able to share several medications so that she can hold out" - said Doc.

Rango nodded.

"Believe me Doc, she hold out ... I go out at dawn!" - he said firmly.

Suddenly there was a deep sigh. Rango and Doc immediately looked around as the Beans began to stir. Rango quickly ran to it and grabbed for hand.

"She'll Wake up, like I said, but it won't be long. While you have the chance, I have to go through my stuff to fully examine her..." - Doc said quickly and left the room.

* * *

Rango mesmerized by watching the Beans. It took a few minutes for Doc to leave, his things were at a nearby ranch, but Rango was not distracted. He gently stroked her hand, hoping that she would open her eyes.

Rango got nervous when Beans grabbed herself in the throat area. She was hurts.

"I promise you you'll get well soon" - Rango said.

"Rango…»

Rango immediately sat down on the bed next to her as she pronounced his name.

"I'm here"- he said, and pressed her hand to him.

Beans breathed heavily, she tried to open her eyes. Rango grabbed her cheek to make her feel better. Her breath became deeper as he touched her. Slowly she opened her eyes, her sight was cloudy.

"You shouldn't be so tense" - Rango said quickly.

He shuddered as she touched his hand. Beans smiled easily.

"I heard you...all this time..." - she said weakly.

Rango smiled back at her.

All these days he talked to her, trying to cheer himself up. He believed she could hear him. So every conversation was like a cure for her. He believed it.

Rango smile disappeared as the Beans weakly let go of his hand. He immediately grabbed her other hand.

"You shouldn't talk" - he said nervously.

Beans looked at him faintly but still with a smile.

"I believe you..." - she said.

Rango trembled, this was the moment when tears themselves flowed from his eyes, he could not control it.

"I'm sorry... " - he said softly - " If I had stopped you then ... it would have been different!»

"Shh... it's not your fault..." - she said still weakly.

Rango smiled through tears from her words.

"Honey ..." - she said.

Rango kissed her hands.

"You'll be fine" - he said firmly, and wiped the tears away.

* * *

Doc walked into the room without knocking. He took a thermometer and other medical instruments with him. Rango got off Beans bed and knelt down to be near her.

"Beans? You hear us?" -asked Doc and started to check her reaction of eyes to light.

"Yes..."- said the Beans slightly and covered his eyes from the light.

"All right" -Doc said, and prepared the thermometer- " Breathe?»

Beans thermometer it is clear that she has a temperature. And it looks like her lungs are burning "- Doc said quickly and pulled out a vial of liquid -" I'll give her this, it'll knock her temperature down for a while»sighed heavily. Rango tensed.

"Maybe you shouldn't ask her so many questions" - he said quickly.

"I need to know what's wrong with her, Mr. Rango" - Doc said.

"It hurts to breathe, just like talking..." - said Beans sharply.

It was too much for her, and her sighs grew louder. Rango squeezed her hands.

"Here without a thermometer it is clear that she has a temperature. And it looks like her lungs are burning "- Doc said quickly and pulled out a vial of liquid -" I'll give her this, it'll knock her temperature down for a while»

* * *

Doc slowly poured it in the spoon, that sort of syrup. Rango helped the Beans up so she could drink. About half an hour Doc watched the condition of the Beans. But soon the syrup began to operate, and the temperature went down to normal size. But the coughing and heavy breathing didn't leave her. Rango convinced Doc that he would be watching her, because Doc was very tired. He hardly slept these days.

"Call me if you need anything- "- Doc said wearily, and left the room.

Rango nodded as he walked away and looked at Beans, who was staring silently at the ceiling.

"You better?" - Rango asked carefully.

Beans didn't say anything, just closed her eyes. Rango sighed and looked out the window. It was late at night. He was distracted as Beans hand touched his back. He looked at her, her eyes still closed.

"Come to me ..." - she whispered.

Rango slowly lay down beside her. Her breathing became steady as he slowly stroked her arm. She turned her head in his direction, and he looked into her eyes, which soon her opened then. He touched her cheek and stroked her as well.

"Today I will go for the vaccine. Importantly hold on" - whispered Rango.

Beans closed her eyes and nodded weakly. She tried to fall asleep, but Rango watched her with thoughts that she was all right. But soon his eyes closed and he fell asleep too.

* * *

A shadow stood over the window of the room where was Rango and Beans. Jake stood outside and watched. He hissed a little when he pulled away. He's been here all these days. Some of the townspeople didn't understand what he was doing here. But he knew…

_"Her words will never be forgotten:" " we're even now, Jake..." ... No I still owe you…" _

* * *

**Continuation…**


	2. Go with faith

**Well, here I am back! XD **

* * *

The sun's rays broke through the horizon. The night is about to leave the desert and a new day will come. A day that many feared would, what he not come.

Boba's room was lit up, Rango hadn't slept for hours. At night, heavy breaths and coughing from the pain that Beans gave did not allow Rango to sleep. It had been a little over an hour since Beans had been able to sleep soundly, but Rango no longer wanted to close his eyes and just sleep, knowing that the vaccine would soon be over.

Quietly Rango left the room and went down the stairs. Rango was a little scared when he saw Mr. Black and Doc in the living room.

"What happened?" - Rango asked quietly as his gaze fell on Priscilla, who was lying on the couch.

Rango sat on his knees to be on par with Priscilla. Doc sighed.

"She also suffered from the gas that Miss Beans..."- he said- " But for her and miss Beans the vaccine won't be enough..." - Doc Said thoughtfully and put his hand on his chin.

"I said I'd bring the vaccine" - Rango said firmly.

"Yes, but it is unlikely that they will both survive by your arrival, Mr. Rango,"- Doc replied.

Rango quickly got to his feet.

"What You mean?»

Doc sighed and prepared a shot.

"I will have to divide the vaccine between citizens. What I've put aside for Miss Beans will also be needed for Priscilla. But... I'm afraid medicine is not enough for both»

Rango clenched his fists.

"I'm moving!"- he said.

"M...Mr. Rango!"- said Doc and grabbed Rango hand.

Rango immediately pulled away.

"I'm not going to let them die," - said Rango, and up the stairs – "To me it's not worth it, Doc!»

Doc sighed and looked at Mr. Black. Spider showed him the measuring tape. Doc shook his head.

"As long as Mr. Rango believes, we'll believe, too,"- Doc Said.

* * *

Rango quickly got up the stairs he went to the door of the room the Beans, but the rustling stopped him. He looked around, the sound coming from the next room. Rango quickly went over and opened the door. He examined the situation, but there was no one but the open window and the boxes. Rango went to the window and looked out. It was visible that some citizens don't sleep and sit near sufferers.

Rango breathed in and closed the window. He looked around again. Then he left the room and went to the Beans.

* * *

Quietly Rango collected things in Beans's room.

"Rope...guns, ammo..." - whispered Rango, when he were putting together things, suddenly his eyes fell on the photo, where was a young iguana Beans.

Beans told Rango that this photo was taken after she graduated from high school.

Rango take this picture. Slowly he pulled the photo out of the frame and put it in his vest. Rango looked back at the Beans as he finished packing his bag. He quietly approached the Beans.

He stroked her head slowly. Her forehead was hot. From the touch of the Beans began to breathe often. Rango immediately removed his hand and sat down on one knee with the words:

"I'll get the vaccine, please wait for me..." - he whispered to her and kissed her lightly on the lips.

Her lips were just as hot. Rango clenched his hands into a fist.

"I promise!"- he said louder and pulled away.

* * *

Rango left the room and went down the stairs, when suddenly the door opened slowly from the other room.

Rango heard a creak and turned around. He squinted. But there was no one there. He came down the stairs thoughtfully. There were Spoons on the doorstep.

"Spoons, hi , how are you?"- said Rango.

Spoons turned into.

"Still alive, but could be better»

Rango nodded.

"Good luck Sheriff! I hope you return quickly," - said Spoon.

Rango scratched the back of his head and looked at the stairs.

"I thank you Spoon, but you could not see the back room, I think there is not clean," - he said.

Spoons nodded and went to the top. Rango watched the Spoons for a while and waited. But Spoons said there was no one there. Rango left going in the street.

* * *

Rango threw the bag on the ground to check everything he needed. Citizens were watching him, their eyes could only see the hope for their hero. Already all know that Rango was going to do. Everyone believed in him.

After checking all the necessary and put a few supplies Rango looked on their citizens. Doc was standing next to Rango.

"They need the Sheriff's support,"- Doc said.

Rango nodded and took a few steps forward.

"My friends, I want you to listen to me," - he said loudly.

Everyone stopped and looked at him.

"I understand how difficult it is for you now, but I want to ask you to protect each other. It doesn't matter if you're friends or not ... Children or old people. We're like a big family now. And everyone should help each other... And so same. I want say, that two family member now lie between life and death." - Rango kept silent and shut down eyes – "I think you all realize about whom I. I'm asking you to take care of them as well... while I'm away. I promise I'll be back soon... You believe in me and I'll believe in you!" - Rango opened his eyes, and surprisingly, some citizens stood up and started clapping.

"Sheriff, we promise you»

"We'll be waiting for you!»

"Good luck!»

Rango smiled slightly from the force of the will of the citizens. He turned and grabbed his backpack.

"Wow...I think I put a lot of supplies in backpack..." he said, and struggled to put on his backpack.

Suddenly a hand touched shoulder. Rango turned abruptly.

"Boris? I'm glad to see you," - Rango said.

"I, too, Sheriff. I don't know what's going on, are you going somewhere?I'll help you"- he asked.

"Yes, but you stay here, they need the help of at least one strong leader like you," - Rango said firmly.

"But Sheriff, I owe you," - Boris said.

"That's why you'll stay here...It'll be your duty while I'm gone," - Rango said, and looked around – "Have you seen Jake?»

"That snake? No... they say he's gone," - Boris replied.

Rango sighed.

«Okay. Then it's time for me to go," - Rango said and turned around.

"Mr. Rango? I..."- asked Boris.

"Boris...I told you were staying here," - Rango said and looked at Boris.

"I-I mean, Emma, my wife woke up this morning," - Boris said.

Rango's eyes widened. Boris smiled.

"I just wanted to tell you the good news before you left, to make it easier for you…»

Rango nodded.

"Really Boris. You have no idea how excited I am.»

"I won't let you down and I take care of Miss Beans," - Boris said.

Rango smile disappeared as he remembered about Beans. Slowly, he turned and headed for the horizon...

* * *

**Continuation…**


	3. New breath of air

**Hi! Sorry it took so long...I some problems.**

* * *

Rango walked through the desert all alone, while watching from side to side, so that no one grabbed him. It took about three hours, as Rango is gone from ranches Beans, leaving citizens on surety Boris.

It was Sunny enough. Rango wiped the sweat from his face with his hand. The weather was indeed hot, which forced Rango to stop at the nearest rock to catch his breath. Leaning against the stone, he thought of the "Roadrunner". They all ran away after the invasion, Hughes and his men. There were only wounded, they were not ways to travel. Rango it caused difficulty to get to the vaccine much faster…

Rango looked around. He was in a strange place. Going around the stone, Rango went up the hill to see everything. His impressions were enough, as the view was opened on new canyons, edges.

"It won't be safe" - he said, and considered the area further along the canyons.

His gaze fell on some area that was in front of the canyon entrance. There were some wooden houses. There was smoke, Rango couldn't see who was there. He pulled out a compass. The arrow pointed East. Rango checked the direction, he had to go in the direction where these houses are. Thoughtfully Rango looked back…

"There's no one there or..." - he said.

Suddenly there was a crack. A few stones fell near the nearest hill. Rango turned and drew his weapon. Some time passed, but there was no one. Rango slowly put the weapon back in place, still watching carefully. After a few seconds, he had a certain fear, with a firm step he went in the direction of the canyons, with each step accelerating pace.

* * *

Boris stood under the awning and examined Hughes's weapon. Next to him was Sergeant Turley and Spoons.

"The weapon was damaged and cannot be restored"- Boris said sternly and threw the weapon on the ground.

"That bastard almost killed us all... with this!" - said Spoons and cracked his spoons, for peace of mind.

Sergeant Turley roll eyes.

"Now is not the best. In my time when I was at war, we had consequences much better, than now..." - he answered.

"I see, you erased permanently brain struck?" - Elgin said, and went under the awning.

"Unlike you, I have them is brain " - Sergeant Turley replied.

Elgin clenched his fists.

"You're going to answer for your words now..." - he said, lashing out at Sergeant Turley.

Boris slammed his fist on the table. All were silent.

"Are you tired? We have chaos, and you here began to telling "cat-and-mouse"! We need to think in silence!" - Boris said loudly and looked at them.

Elgin and Sergeant Turley separated.

"What do we do? Is the water poisoned? Sheriff Rango is gone, citizens need a food." - said sharply Elgin.

Boris turned away abruptly.

"I know! Rango trusted me, I won't let him down. Just so you know gentlemen, I have an idea..." replied Boris.

"What?" - spoons Asked in surprise.

Boris sighed and turned to them. He saw Spoons gaze and understood he feeling that they had almost nothing left, and anger engenders the city. He walked away from the table and looked outside. The townspeople were sitting in tents doing nothing, or praying.

"We must first find new water" - Boris said and turned to the others – "And then we will think about something else»

"How do you want to do that? Everything is flooded with poison gas" - Elgin said and crossed his arms.

"We will find a place where there is no poison. At least try, without water here many will not last. But I can't do it alone, can you help me?"- said Boris confidently.

"Of course" - said Spoons happily – "God knows, I can still walk and breathe in this damn desert»

Elgin and Sergeant Turley looked at each other.

"I have to say, I'll go with you, it'll be an honor" - Sergeant Turley said, and glanced at Elgin – "I have the guts, unlike him»

"What are you implying?"- Elgin said-" I'll go too, and see who hasn't got the guts! Ugly duckling!»

"Who are you calling a duckling?»

"I'll show you…»

Boris rolled his eyes.

"It won't be easy..." - he said.

Suddenly went Doc. He walked over to Boris.

"You have to go to your wife," he said.

Boris immediately left the shed. Doc looked at Elgin and Sergeant Turley, who were still locked together.

"I'll get your a sedative," Doc Said with a sigh.

* * *

**Continuation…**


End file.
